suprise
by Isisgranger
Summary: not sure if this is the right title or not please give reviews!


SUPRISE VISITOR  
  
In Corinth a woman fell out of the sky and landed in the middle of the market place. "Hey where am I?" asked the woman as she looked around. Some people who saw her just show up out of nowhere and didn't want her in the village assumming that she was there to make trouble and because of her rediculas clothes. "Hey you there are you some kind of witch or a god?" said one of the men as they aproched her. "No I'm not I just don't know where I am" explained the girl but it was obvious that they did not want to here it. "Yeah right we saw you drop in out the sky, you witch" accused another man. She found no other way out except to run so she started to but one of the men grabed her before she could get more then 3 steps out. He knocked her to the ground and started to beat on her and soon the others joined in.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus were just walking into Corinth and heard the comotion and ran to check it out. When they saw the men beating on what looked like a girl they went to stop them. "Hey whats going on here?" asked Hercules. "Shes a witch so shes getting exactly what she deserves" explained one of the men. "What tells you she is a witch?" asked Iolaus bending down and picking the woman up in his arms. "She fell down from the sky what other profe do you need" said another man. "You want to hurt her you have to go though me" said Hercules moving to stand between the girl and the man. They all started walking away not wanting to get in a fight with the son of Zues. "How is she" asked Hercules. "Shes in bad shape" ansewed Iolaus, "Lets get her to my mothers where she will be safe and we can look at her wounds".  
  
As they where walking up the walk the Hercules' mother lives when Jason (Hercules' step father) and Alkaminie (Hercules' mother) saw Hercules, Iolaus caring a girl in his arms who looked badly beaten. "Hercules what happened?" asked Jason. "She droped out of the sky and they thought she was a witch, we stoped them as soon as we got there but not after.." Iolaus explained. "Well lets get her inside" said Alkaminie.  
  
After Hercules and Iolaus cleaned her up and took a look at her wounds and got the bleeding stopped they left the room. "How is she" asked Alkaminie. "She has a dislocated shoulder, and she may have a fractured skull, she should not be moved" said Hercules. "Any idea who she is?" asked Jason. Iolaus and Hercules both shook there heads no but Alkaminie stayed quiet.  
  
Two days went by and the strainger still had not regained conciousness and had developed a fever as well. "I have to go into town and get a few things with Jason" said Alkaminie. "Yeah and I have to go into town to get some herbs for her fever and she will more then likely have a headache as well so Iolaus do you mind staying here and watching her cause her fevers getting worse?" asked Hercules. "No problem Hercules I'll keep wetting her head with a cloth and some cool water" said Iolaus and he got the stuff ready to do so.  
  
While they were in town Iolaus did as he said and kept a watchful eye on the girl. When he turned to put more wood on the fire he thought he heard a moan comming from the girl, he turned and saw her head moving side to side. "Take an easy your safe" Iolaus said trying to calm her. She then opened her eyes, "Where am I" she asked her voice a bit shakey. "Your at my best friends house". "My names Iolaus, may I ask on yours?" Iolaus asked trying to get some information about this girl and trying to get her to trust him. "Kimberly" she said closing her eyes. "How are you feeling?" asked Iolaus. "My head hurts, I feel like I've been run over and i feel really hot. Can I have a drink of water?" Kim asked. With that Iolaus handed her a glass of water but when she tryed to sit up she relized that her head hurt more when she tryed to move and she was to weak to do it. "Here let me help" as Iolaus said this he grabbed her and lifted her up on his chest in a sitting position to be able to drink the water. "Thank you" she said as he lowered her down to the bed. "Iolaus can you help me get this necklace off please" she asked closing her eyes again. "Sure" and with that he bent down and helped her take it off then she drifted off to sleep. Iolaus continued to wipe her head to cool her head.  
  
When Jason, Hercules and Alkaminie returned Iolaus came out to tell them what had happened while they where a the market. "All I found out is that her name is Kimberly and I helped her get this necklace off of her" Iolaus said to them as he handed it out for them to see. It was a bear sitting on a marble like ball with wierd writing on the back of it on a black string. Just then Alkaminies face turned kind of white. "Mother are you ok, maybe you should sit down" said Hercules worriedly. "No I'm perfectly alright but I may know who that girl is". "Honey what do you mean you know who she is?" asked Jason trying to figure things out. "I'm not sure I would have to talk to her first before I say anything more" said Alkaminie, she then took the necklace and walked away.  
  
Later that day Kimberly woke again and Hercules was there with her in the room. "Hi how are you feeling" asked Hercules. "My head hurts" she ansewed. "I'll be right back" and in about 5-10 minites later, he returned with a cup "drink this" he said and handed it to her. "What is it?" she asked not knowing if it was safe or not. "It's something for your headache" he ansewed. "Where is Iolaus?" she asked not taking a sip. "I'll get him" he said figuring that she has already met Iolaus and trusted him more. With that Hercules left the room to go find his friend. "Iolaus she wants you, I get the feeling she doesn't trust me" he told his friend sounding distressed. "Well did you introduce yourself" Iolaus asked the first question that came to mind. "Oops" . "You didn't tell her at all, not even your name, no wonder she doesn't trust you. Plus people do like me better" said Iolaus. "Thanks well you better get in there" said Hercules pointing to the bedroom where Kimberly slept. 


End file.
